


Find My Way Back To The Wood

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2008 [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Early Work, Fluff, GFY, Gen, Thank you AA Milne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a piece of his childhood back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find My Way Back To The Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_merry99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/gifts).



> Prompt: A surprising book
> 
> For [](http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sara-merry99.livejournal.com/)**sara_merry99**. I hope you like it, hon! Written in honor of my 4th Anniversary of Writing. The title is from the song [Return to Pooh Corner](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQhCNOV5Gnk) by Kenny Loggins. Thanks be to Sara for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 2-5-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jim saw the postman arrive with a good-sized box, but didn’t think much of it. When Blair happily exclaimed that it was from Naomi, he wondered just how bad the loft was going to smell before his roommate was done, and went back to cleaning his guns.

He realized he hadn’t heard a word out of Blair for over an hour and looked up to find him sitting cross-legged on the couch, reading a book.

“What’d she send you, Chief?” When Blair didn’t answer, Jim got up and headed towards him. “Blair?”

Blair blinked and looked up at him. Jim was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“She told me she’d lost this,” Blair said, by way of explanation. He held the book up with reverent hands and Jim took it carefully. The pages were worn and yellowed with age, but it was still in fairly decent repair. He closed the book to see the title and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Winnie the Pooh?” His roommate was getting teary over a children’s book that could be bought anywhere? “Hell, Chief, if I knew you wanted some kids stories all you had to do was ask. I’m sure Simon read this to Daryl when he was a kid.”

Blair glared at him and took the book back. He opened the flyleaf and said, “This is a first edition, signed by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard, jackass. It belonged to my grandfather.”

Jim smiled sheepishly. “Oh.” He sat down in the chair and asked, “Read it out loud?”

Blair eyed him to see if he was serious. When Jim just nodded, he shrugged and got comfortable. He opened it up and started to read, _“Chapter One, in which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and some bees, and the stories begin…”_

Jim leaned his head back and let his Guide’s voice wash over him as he brought Christopher Robin and the Hundred Acre Woods to life.

-30-


End file.
